This disclosure relates to a tub and shower enclosure.
Tub and shower enclosures generally include a wet wall, from which the shower head and faucet extend, a back wall, and a dry wall that opposes the wet wall. The three walls form a u-shaped enclosure. The fourth side is left open for entry and exit into the enclosure. Typically, a shower door or curtain is positioned along the fourth side. If the three walls were made of a single enclosure, it would be relatively large and heavy making shipping and installation awkward and difficult.
To make transportation and installation easier, the tub and shower enclosures commonly have been made of two or three separate pieces that are assembled together on site. The wet wall and half the back wall may form one piece and the dry wall and other half of the back wall may form a second piece. The pieces are manufactured separately and then assembled within the tub and shower enclosure. Caulk is used to seal the joint between the two pieces. The two piece system is still difficult to package and transport because of the awkward shape. For remodels and reconstructions situation it is difficult to get the pieces through the houses and into the tub area due to their size and shape.